


Golden

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Finn, M/M, Meeting the love of your life, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Finn doesn't know what the future holds for him.But he wishes Poe is a part of it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 107





	Golden

_ Golden, golden, golden as I open my eyes _

_ Hold it, focus, hoping, take me back to the light _

_ I know you were way too bright for me _

_ I'm hopeless, broken, so you wait for me in the sky _

_ Brown my skin just right _

_ You're so golden _

  
  


After witnessing the massacre of Tuanul on his first real assignment out of the Finalizer, FN-2187 still grieving the death of many innocent people and traumatic events, had to go through investigation for not killing anyone. Captain Phasma understood his distress but said it wasn’t something a cadet from the First Order should feel, he should follow orders properly and if not punished. She didn’t need to say, but the punishment usually is death and that made FN-2187 tremble.

That was when he took his first steps to desert his shaky faith on the First Order, something he had been thinking of doing but only after seeing the villagers dying innocently that he finally had the motivation of going away.

He knew they had a Captain from the Resistance captured so he made sure he knew where they held him and smoothly went there without anyone noticing him. It scared him to go to the cells area, it was where Kylo Ren tortured the minds of traitors and people that went against him. It always had a suffocating aura around the corridors leading up to the cells, and the smell of death perpetuating the air.

The first thing he did when seeing the pilot, was to take off his helmet, normal people often find it easier to trust someone with a face according to a book he read regarding social interactions. The man had wavy hair and his eyes were flustering opening, he seemed to be exhausted and in pain.

FN-2187 cut the ropes that were around the captain’s body and legs. He wasn’t able to take out the steel cuffs that they put around the man’s wrists so he focused on trying to wake up the captain. He first pokes the man in the shoulder and hears the captain hiss before flinching away from him.

“Who-what is going?” The captain mumbled a little desperate, he then focused on the person in front of him and almost smiled before seeing FN-2187 suit from neck to toes and turning white.

“We have to get you out of here. You are a captain so you must know how to pilot one of our starfighters.” FN-2187 frantically tries to move the captain to a standing position, the captain at first stumbles on his feet but then seems to finally realize what was going on and then straighten up. “Follow me, we have to reach the hangar before someone notices you are missing.”

For a moment the captain hesitates and then nods tightening his lips together with apprehension. They walked through the corridors of the First Order base taking care to not attract attention, which was difficult because the captain wore a bright orange jumpsuit.

They reached the hangar and some shouts were thrown at their direction, so FN-2187 ran towards the nearest vacant starfighter and prayed to the stars that the captain was following him.

He went up the ladder, and heard the captain struggle because his hands were still tied up. FN-2187 reached for a tool inside the ship and cut the cuffs with difficult while they doged some shots from other stormtroopers. The captain was finally inside the ship and seemed to be on pilot mode because he strapped the seatbelt and started to press buttons on the dashboard and then FN-2187 took a seat on the vacant seat next to the captain.

"I always wanted to fly one of these things." FN-2187 heard the captain mumble with strange fondness, which FN found it out of place judging from their situation.

The captain then looked sideways to FN who was looking around trying to figure it out how to do anything to help their escape.

"Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse -- use the sight on the right to aim, triggers to fire!" And suddenly there was a loud noise and the engines were functioning, while stormtroopers attacked them.

"This is very complicated." FN-2187 whispered and trying it out what the captain just said to him.

He remembers the feel of pulling the trigger on the people he once called brothers and then they were in space. The captain never once got out of focus while piloting the ship, and FN-2187 was relieved that the worse already passed. Suddenly feeling the urge to say something but he was beat by the captain.

“My name is Poe! What’s the name of my rescuer?” The captain said with a playful tone, surprising FN-2187 who never thought he would hear that in his life.

“FN-2187.”

"FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?"

FN-2187 felt a warmth sensation in his chest, is that what people called being happy?

"Finn...yeah. Finn. I like that!" He smiled and finally he felt a little more closer to something he could call it home.

**~*~**

The war finally ended.

Finn tried to stop smiling but it was impossible, his dark skin even thought filled with cuts and bruises, he still felt like everything around him was brilliant. He saw Rey hugging Chew on the other side of the hall and then he searched for the other face he was desperate to see. Finn walked around the hall receiving pats on the shoulder and warm smiles as people celebrated the end of the war and the possibility of a future. He searched and searched and finally saw Poe talking with Zorii, an ex-girlfriend of before the resistance time.

Something nasty started to bubble inside Finn’s chest, and when he turned around to go back to talk with Rey or go back to his room in the need to some calm, he heard someone calling his name.

“Finn!” Poe came running towards him and gave him their usual bear hug that Rey always says that means way more than what Finn thinks it means.

He never understands this kind of comments, he was clueless to the romance aspect and even though he likes Poe differently than friendship, he isn’t sure what to call it. Finn feels Poe kissing his cheek and his face heats up, this was something new.

“Buddy, where were you going? Some of my pilot friends are planning a party at Zori’s room and do you want to come?”

“Oh, I think I’m going back to my room.”

Poe’s smile dimmed drastically, he bit his lips, something Finn observed that it meant Poe was nervous about something.

“Can I go with you?” Poe asked, still with his hands on Finn’s shoulders. “I want to talk to you.”

“Alright, but is there something wrong?”

“Depends, but let’s have this conversation with some privacy.”

Poe walked with Finn through the corridors with his arm around Finn’s shoulders and Finn wished he could remember the feel of Poe’s arms around him forever.

He loved watching Poe flying during their mornings, during the times they waited for some information on how to defend themselves or attack the First Order. The moments where Poe would jump off the cockpit and smile only to Finn while running to a hug, or when they bickered about who was right regarding the plan they should follow. Those were all moments Fin would never forget, and now that the war has ended, he wasn’t sure of what to do with himself and if he would ever have those moments with Poe.

Rey often says that nothing would change, that they would always see each other if not in presence, in the force. Finn forgets how poetic Rey can be when talking about the force and about feelings. So he laughed and hugged her wishing that she was right.

They reached Finn’s room and he pressed the buttons to open the door. There was something oddly comforting entering his room with Poe next to him, usually when they hang ou they are out at the hangar or at the mess hall.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Finn said, discarding his dusty jacket and watching as Poe looked at him with concern.

Poe passed his hands through his hair, then sighing nervously while both of his hands comes up from the side of his body and stay waiting in front of Poe’s body. Finn know that the general was asking something deeper than only wanting to hold hands with him.

“I don’t understand, Poe. We always hold hands, why the privacy?” Finn asked already taking a step ahead. “You know I’m not- You have to be clear with some things because I’m a bit dense-”

Poe took the next steps to close the distance between them, grabbing Finn’s hands and putting them around his waist, watching the reaction of Finn’s eyes because he never once took them off the ony orbs. Finn stopped what he was saying and focused on the warmth of Poe’s body against the palm of his hands. They stayed like that for some time, each man calming their breathings because it sounded way higher than the beating of their hearts.

Finn then approached Poe’s body and hugged the general while burying his head on his neck. Moving his hands up and down his back and feeling Poe’s arms going around him. They lost themselves on the moment and without taking his face away from Poe’s neck, Finn put his emotions out in open.

“I want to stay like this forever.”

Poe huffed a laugh and held Finn’s face between his hands to make them be face to face. Poe smiled and leaned over, capturing Finn’s lips in a soft kiss, that turned heated after some hesitant pecks.

“BB-8 has been coaching me on how to approach you and talk about what I feel. I can’t believe I was taking romantic advices from an android…” Poe said when they both took a moment to breathe. “I wanted to ask if you know what you are doing now that t war ended, and if I can be part of your future.”

Finn smiled back, trailing kisses through Poe’s face and then ending on the mouth. They laughed together, happily enjoying their new aspect of their relationship.

“From the moment you gave me my name, I think you were doomed to never get out of my life.”

“I don’t think that is a bad thing…”

“But it is, Poe. I have some issues to work on…” Finn said defeated, hunted by the nightmares that still took his sleep away. “Most nights I can’t sleep because I feel suffocated thinking that I am still wearing the stormtrooper helmet. I can still hear the yells of the villagers being killed.”

“I won’t let you go because of that, we all have traumas and sadness because of the war. I want to be there for you as you are for me when I have my panic attacks. You are the only person capable of calming me down.”

Finn brings Poe to his bed and they lay side by side looking at each other, watching and talking about their nightmares and stopping to hug each other, trying to soften the pain in their hearts.

After taking a shower to take the dust and blood of each other, they were laying together in the bed, slowly kissing and exploring each other’s body. Content that they would be doing that for the rest of their lives, while Poe brightened up Finn’s life and they learned to heal together from the things they went through.  Every touch from Poe made Finn feel like he would never be unhappy again, as if their problems weren’t important and then when Poe’s lips touched his, it felt like the explosion of a thousand stars inside Finn’s heart.

Finn’s head rested above Poe’s chest late in the night, while the general traced odd patterns on his skin and hummed a lullaby to them.

“I love you, Poe.” Finn whispered in the dark.

Poe stopped the humming and then smiled at Finn who was looking up at him.

“I know.”

And then he winked, pushing Finn up and sealing their confession with a kiss that light up the whole galaxy.

**THE END**


End file.
